Love You Momma
by Soj
Summary: James says the most important words to his parents. Fluff.


**Love You Momma**

**Title:** Love You Momma  
**Author:** Angel  
**Genre:** Fluff  
**Rated:** Teen  
**Spoilers:** Somewhere between Season 4 and 5. Jamie is around two or three, but not as smart as in the show (AN: He is WAY too smart in the show for a four year old kid)  
**Pairings:** Naley and Jamie  
**Summary** Babies always show their love for their parents, but it's even better when they say it first time in their lives.  
**A/N** This story is dedicated to my little brother, who tells me everyday how much he loves me, but it's still feels like the first time.  
Sorry for the grammatic mistakes, I'm not really good at english.

I do not own anything, just the story and the idea.

This was just another usual day at the Scott house. Haley and Nathan slept in their bed all tangeled up, until they both heard James little voice call out for his Momma (as he called Haley). Haley stired in her sleep but her mothery side got the best of her and she got up.

"Come back Hales, it's still early. He'll get back to sleep" Nathan tired to convince her wife

"No honey. You know I can't stand to hear his heartbreaking voice. And we don't want him to grew up and thought we didn't love him, now would we?" she asked jokingly

"Okay you got a point there. But first" he leaned in and kissed her lips sweetly "Good morning my beautiful wife"

"Mmmm good morning to you too" she looked in his eyes that were full of love.

"MOMMA" came the little boys voice again

"I get him, you can sleep back"

"I can't sleep without you next to me. Bring him in here, in that way at least you can rest too"

"BRB Nate" she smiled and get out of bed. She looked back from the door and said "I love you"

"Love you too"

He couldn't believe how lucky he was. After everything happened and after so many times he screwed up, his wife was still with him and they got a beautiful baby boy. Well Jamie wasn't a baby anymore, but still for him he'll always be. There wasn't a day in his life when he didn't thank God that Haley and James survived the accident which by the way - no matter who says what - was his fault. Of course many people said and still say they made the wrong choice by getting married, as long as he got his family it doesn't matter. Jamie has got lot of uncles (Lucas, Skills, Jake, Junk, Fergie, Mouth), aunts (Brooke, Peyton, Bevin) and a little cousin (Jenny), and he was sure he tell everyday to him he loves him, not like his own father who never told him. Back in High School he didn't realized how important that was untill Haley come in his life. That day changed everything and of course him too. Today looking back at those day sometimes he wishes he could erase them, but then everytime it poppes in his head that if he could do that probably he would never met with Haley, so if you ask him is he proud of his life before? He would say no. But if you would ask does he change it if he could? He again said no. Does he embarresed about his previous life? Now that would be a yes. But still he didn't changed one moment of it.

Meanwhile Haley cracked the door open to his little boys room

"Momma"

"That's right Sweetie, here is Momma" she said and picked up his little boundle of joy from his bed. "What do you say, we dress up and then you can come play with Daddy and Momma?"

"Okay" the little one said and clapped his hands together in excitment.

Haley couldn't believe how soon she enjoyed motherhood. Sure when she puked during pregnancy she didn't like it that much, but when the doctor first put Jamie in her hands she know even if she fail in everything else, she would never fail in motherhood. Every minute of pain worth it that now she - well, rather they - have her - their - son. Well still she was a little angry about mothernature... Boys didn't have to do anything. All the plesaure is their, and the pain? Well that's ours girls. But when one day he told this Nathan he told her, that he would take all the pain just for one minute he could share that undying bond that every mother and child share at the first months. She thought she couldn't love him more and then again he proved her wrong.

"So Honey what do you want to do today?"

"Park"

"Going to the park? Hmmm well the weather is nice so why not. We talk about this with Daddy and maybe he can come too."

"Dadda, park, play"

"Sure thing sweetie. Now come on my little love." she said as he sat up so Haley could change his Pjs to an adorable shirt that said _'Someone who really loves me get me this T-shirt from Florida'_. On one away game, Nathan bought this shirt for their son, but at that time it was to big for him, so they put it in storage. Now it fitted on him perfectly. "You know sweetie, not just your Daddy loves you. I love you too."

Jamie oppened his arms signaling to hug his mom and of course Haley happily bend down to hug his son. "Love you" she heared and froze.

"Did you just say you love me?"

"Love Momma" Jamie said again and smiled.

Haley's eyes filled with tears of joy. And Jamies too, well his jus filled with tears.

"No no baby, I'm not crying, see?" Hales said and smiled. "Come on we have to meet Daddy" she picked him up and get to their bedroom "Tell Daddy what did you do my smart boy"

"How is that Hales, that when he is smart he's your son but when he does something bad he's my son?" Nate asked smiling

"Did I need to make you remeber our past?" she asked smiling too.

"Love Momma" Jamie said and hugged her mother's neck till he saw his Dad. "Love Dadda" he said and loosening his arms he wiggeld in his mothers arm. Nathan just sat their shocked when he heared what his son said. He looked up at Haleys eyes and saw that she is just as shocked as he. But you could see the happiness in her eyes too.

"Oh buddy, I love you too, you know that right?" asked Nathan as their son sat down on their bed and craweled to him hugging him. Haley sat down next to them and there were only one though in her mind when she looked in her husband's tear filled eyes.

_This is the moment when your dreams comes true._

The End.

-----------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review :)**

**Angel**


End file.
